


Home (A Place Where I Can Go)

by accidental_genius1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Incorrect Quotes, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_genius1/pseuds/accidental_genius1
Summary: Warm mornings with Marinette is what Luka dreams of.This is set when both of them are grown up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2021 Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airiP4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiP4/gifts).



Luka woke up from beside Marinette. He turned around to look at her. The soft light rays that entered the room illuminated her.

It looked like she was glowing.

He smiled softly at her and they turned to get up but then suddenly he was grasped from behind.

He turned around to see Marinette curled around him, preventing him from getting up.

"Mari, I need to get up and go to the studio love." Luka tried to say and coax her to let him go.

Marinette groaned and hugged Luka tighter, not letting him get out of the bed. Luka gave out a tiny laugh and then resumed his position in holding Marinette. He ran his fingers through her hair and then Luka blinked at the sound she made.

He ran his fingers through her hair once again to be sure and lo behold-

It was a purr that ran out of her mouth. Marinette must have been deeply asleep to loosen up and let down that regal yet clumsy aura that she always had around herself and relaxed completely in Luka's embrace. Luka kind of felt flattered that Marinette could trust him enough to let her walls down around him. The same walls through which she sensed danger and was up and about.

But it was a slow morning today. No sudden sirens, no bangings on the door and not even a phone call from their friends. It was kind of surprising but Luka loved these kinds of surprises.

Luka moved from running his fingers in Marinette's hair to scratching her behind her ears and then again Luka heard the soft purr that Marinette had let out.

Luka blinked his eyes. He was mostly an intelligent person but this early in the morning, wound around Marinette was making it difficult to let his mind and thoughts come to par to each other.

He stopped his fingers and then glanced at the digital clock that was placed beside their bedside. He blinked slowly looking at the flashing green numbers, mind catching up to the reality of the situation and gently shoved Marinette aside and said, "Mari, we're gonna be late. Come on wake up."

Marinette opened her eyes slightly and then turned to look at the digital clock and after seeing the time, she let Luka go who quickly got off the bed and then she stretched her body, almost like Chi-Chi.

Almost like Chi-Chi.

His childhood pet. A cat.

Luka's face contorted into a grin thinking that Marinette's time as Lady Noire had changed a lot of her behaviours.

Marinette asked, "What are you grinning about Luka?"

Luka put his arms around Marinette and said, "Nothing _mon cher_. Good morning." And planted a kiss on her cheek.

Marinette gave a grin towards him and said, "Good morning to you too _amour_."

* * *

Translation (French)

amour-Love

mon cher-my dear


	2. Everything That You Do (I Do Adore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are the best and the worst time for Luka but some mornings...  
> He lived for some of the mornings.

Luka had witnessed many things in his kitchen: his mamá spill an entire pot of beans in the floor, his sister, Juleka go into labour at the table, a spider the size of his head crawling on the ceiling, their family dog nearly choke and die on a ham bone in a corner beside the oven. Needless to say, he's not really surprised anymore when he catches something weird going on in there; That does in fact count the time Nino was caught standing on a counter in his boxers eating dry cereal from its box at 3 in the morning. Coming from a big family, including his friends who were always welcome to come and go sort of numbed you from social norms such as what is deemed "normal" within a kitchen.

So why does he choke on his own spit when he walks in on Marinette dancing to the radio?

The two of them had been dating for three years now, almost four in a month or so. Just recently they graduated from college and Luka had insisted they stay at his place until they can afford an apartment together. Marinette agreed wholeheartedly. _Capitalism._

As much as people refused to believe it, Luka's mother got along very well with his girlfriend. In fact, it seemed the family had grown onto the man like a rash, and Marinette _loved it._ It was nice to see the ravenette so happy with so much love coming from her own family and his own _._

However, times like this made Luka want to _cry_.

Marinette usually gets up before Luka every morning, she was a morning person whereas Luka was a night owl. Although, recently the ravenette had been getting up later and later, which was really good because of the woman's insomnia.

Today had been no different, Luka woke up at around ten in the morning to a slightly warm dip in the mattress at his side and no Marinette beside him. So, he pulled on a shirt quickly before hopping down the steps, telling himself he'd do his skincare later. What he found was enough to make his breathing stop.

Because standing in the middle of the kitchen, shuffling across the floor with one of Luka's two baby cousins on her hip, was Marinette fucking Du-Pain Cheng. To make matters worse, she was helping his mother clean the counters, laughing as both swayed their hips to the beat.

Now, Luka Couffaine had figured after dating the same person for such a long time, his head-over-heels crush would fade away to a more serene love. However, after waking up to his girlfriend's face and getting to see him at his most vulnerable, he fell even _deeper_. _Shit_.

This was one of those moments, the buzzing throb in his chest escalating to where he could feel his heart swell in his throat. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't _swallow_. All because his girlfriend was holding a baby, a baby that looked like Luka _,_ and was dancing in _his_ kitchen _._

"Oh! Buenos días Hijo!" His mother greeted, looking up from behind her curly hair. Her apron-clad form swayed over from her previous position, a big smile on her lips as she swooped him up in a big hug.

"Buenos días, mamá" He chuckled, wiggling within his mother's strong grip. Marinette looked over from where she was dancing, a huge smile on her face as some Spanish song played in the room. It really wasn't fair that both his baby cousin and his girlfriend called out "Luka!" at the same time, and with the same adorable facial expression.

He was going to die.

"Él va a ser un buen esposo, ¿no?" His mother crooned within his ear, making his cheeks flush and his body tense. Thankfully Marinette hadn't learned a lot of Spanish yet.

"¡Mamá! ¡No arruines la sorpresa!" Luka yelped, electing a chuckle from the joyous woman. A glance towards the ravenette proved he hadn't understood a single word, instead of making faces at baby Iván.

She was in the middle of sticking her tongue out when she turned around, glancing between mother and son sceptically

"What?"

"Nothing, mamá was just telling me about how well you clean" Luka chuckled nervously, letting out a breath when Marinette turned back around, playing with the baby's hands. Oh no, was his heart going to beat out of his chest.

"Don't worry, I know she will say yes" Luka's mother whispered, rubbing circles against his back soothingly. It was, for the most part, reassuring, but nerves still ate away at his resolve. The little box within his pocket that he'd been carrying around for weeks seemed to burn through his clothes.

When Keith let out a loud and proud laugh as Iván whimpered a small "Mari", and he looked at Luka with a huge smile. When his eyes crinkled in their corners with pride and happiness. When his expression softened upon looked at his soon to be fiancé. Luka knew he would be fine.

"I sure hope so.."

* * *

Translations: 

"Buenos días, mamá/hijo"- (Good morning, mom/son)

"Él va a ser un buen esposo, ¿no?"- (He's going to make a good husband, no?)

"¡Mamá! ¡No arruines la sorpresa!"- (Mom! Don't spoil the surprise!)

* * *

I sure hope my Spanish was up-to-the-mark. 


	3. I Wanna Call You Mine( And Never Let You Down0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some incorrect quotes with Marinette and Luka!  
> My speciality.

**Juleka:** Luka, this is Marinette. Mari, meet my brother Luka.

**Luka, trying to be smooth:** Marinette. That’s a great name.

**Marinette in a heart-beat:** Oh, you like that? You should hear my phone number.

**Luka in all his glory:** Oh...I uh, wow.

**Juleka:** Marinette, can I talk to you for a second?

**Marinette:** Right after I give this Luka my number.

* * *

**Luka, during the game night:** Let's play 20 questions. You start.

**Marinette:** Sure. What's your favourite colour?

**Luka:** Rectangle. Do you like me as a friend or something more?

* * *

**Luka:** “Do you think it’ll work?”

**Adrien:** “I guess we’ll just have to try and find out.”

**Marinette:** “...Yeah, see that’s exactly the kind of thing I _don’t_ want to hear when we’re about to jump out of a fucking plane.”

* * *

**Luka:** I want to wake up with you for the rest of my life.

**Marinette:** I wake up at 6 am.

**Luka:**

**Marinette:** I want to go to bed with you for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, now I'm finished. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually written anything ever or been part of this fandom for a while so this might be a little rusty. I apologize in advance for the bad fic.


End file.
